Daily Horoscope
This is the Horoscope Page Upated Daily by WarmSummerBreeze. The horoscopes are provided by this and this page. 'Thursday, February 9th, 2012' 'Birthday Horoscope' Happy birthday! Romantic fantasies could be strong, so keep a clear head and a firm grip on your heart. Someone unexpected might see you as a love magnet, and it may not be what you want or need. Decide for yourself and respond with charm and tact. Most of the confusion and excitement will be in the first month. Things will calm down by late April, and you'll settle into a year lucky in finances as well as in romance. There should be few frustrations after October, and you may find a few new friends. Have a charmed year! 'Aries - March 21 - April 19' Chances are good that you'll be keeping yourself busy today, Aries. The energetic aspects that are occurring can really have you raring to take on chores that need to be done. Can you think of anything you'd rather do? Well, OK, but once you've finished these things, there should be plenty of time to do something recreational, too. Make the most of this great day to get into both work and play. 'Taurus - April 20 - May 20' Why not take some much deserved rest and relaxation today, Taurus? After all, even you need to jump out of the rat race once in a while. If there are some things you really need to care of, you can still make plans for leisure or recreation afterward. Spoil yourself with an afternoon nap or ordering out for dinner. Take a leisurely walk or a long bath. Take care of yourself by resting as well as accomplishing. 'Gemini - May 21 - June 21' You might get an unexpected visit today, Gemini. And it's quite likely that it will be someone who really needs some comfort and support. Whether you have a huge list of things you want to get done or you were planning on just taking it easy, don't turn your friend away. Chores and hobbies will wait patiently for you, but lending care and support to someone in need often won't. Open your door and your heart if the situation arises. 'Cancer - June 22 - July 22' Today you might want to talk over any plans you have or would like to make with those you live with, Cancer. If you live alone, there isn't much chance that your plans will affect anyone, but for those of you cohabiting with others, take time to extend this courtesy. It might be that someone else in the house had some intentions that you weren't aware of, or there may be someone in need of something from you. Talk things over and everything will work out just fine. 'Leo - July 23 - August 22' If something is bothering you today, Leo, consider talking with your mother or an older person you feel comfortable with. No matter where we are in life, there remains a part of us that draws support and nurturing from someone with more experience. Draw some strength from this valuable resource by visiting or calling. Remember to express your gratitude for this supportive relationship. 'Virgo - August 23 - September 22' Don't fall into the "poor me" trap today, Virgo. When things repeatedly don't go the way you want, or bad things happen to you, it can be very easy to fall into a victim mentality. Yet while we can’t always control what happens around and to us, we always have the choice as to how we're going to handle it. Grieving can be a critical element to healing, but there's a fine line. Choose to keep going and insist on being better to yourself. 'Libra - September 23 - October 23' Try to make sure you get some quality time to yourself today, Libra. Your nature is one that thrives on intense thought, creativity, sexuality, and emotion. Without adequate time alone in a space that’s comfortable for you, you may begin to feel worn out. Such things as irritability or withdrawal can be strong indicators that it's high time you were alone with yourself. Make some plans for this today. 'Scorpio - October 24 - November 22' Today may be a good day for you to spend some time creating, Scorpio. While you may love sports, you also have an innate artistic streak. The joy of creating something is immeasurable, and the process of producing a finished product can be very enjoyable and therapeutic. Crafts, baking, building, and gardening are all activities conducive to this. Take time to express yourself through your favorite hobbies today. 'Sagittarius - November 23 - December 21' Make some plans to write a letter, send a greeting card, or put together a package for someone far away today, Sagittarius. This can be a lot of fun to do, especially if the person on the receiving end isn't expecting anything from you. Pictures, crafts, cookies, candies, or books can make a wonderful package to send to someone special. Even a simple greeting card can really brighten someone's day. Have some fun. 'Capricorn - December 22 - January 19' It's a good day for you to put some of those creative ideas to work, Capricorn. Pull out your favorite craft supplies and have some fun exploring color and design. If you have children, consider including them in the activities. It may amaze you to listen to the incredible ideas and innovative thoughts your own kids have that you’ve never thought of. If you don't have an "idea box" where old bottles, nuts and bolts, odd buttons, ribbons, and scraps of material can collect for times like this, start one today! 'Aquarius - January 20 - February 18' Aquarius, put some music on to get yourself going today, especially if you feel a little lonely. Music often has as strong an effect as conversation. This is because it provides an avenue for you to communicate with a deeper part of yourself. Your sensitive nature can find comfort and hope through harmonies and rhythms like nothing else. Pull out your favorites and listen, sing along, or even dance. Enjoy your day to the fullest! 'Pisces - February 19 - March 20' It's a good day to pull out that shopping list, Pisces. Your ability to be thrifty and efficient will be strengthened at this time, so why not take advantage of it? Take a few minutes to look through recent flyers or gather coupons before heading out. And if you find yourself feeling tempted to spend your savings on something lavish, get back to your list! Keep your budget in the forefront of your mind and head straight to the checkout when you're done. Category:Daily Category:Breezy